degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 11)
Degrassi Season 11 will premiere this summer, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S) with a 7 week telenovela format, 28 episodes where Season 10 aired for 6 weeks, 24 episodes. Season 11 will consist of 44 episodes (one of which is an hour-long episode). The summer episodes depict the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The Seniors will graduate and the season will start back up in the fall with the 2011-2012 school year. It is confirmed that Season 11 will premiere in Canada(MuchMusic) and in the US(TeenNick) on July 18th, 2011. Production for the season began on 14 March, 2011 at Epitome Studio in Toronto. Cast Seniors (Grade 12) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president with very strict parents. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a recently-out lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City who has feelings for Holly J. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi football team who struggles coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, Riley's athletic, intellegent boyfriend who is very confident. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossipy head of the cheerleading squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, kind-hearted cheerleader and romantic who has feelings for her mother's doctor. Juniors (Grade 11) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a smug, cocky football player and Adam's step-brother. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, an emotionally unstable bad boy with a dark past. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a troubled, independent bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock, who does occasionally have a sweet side and has feelings for Anya . *James Edward Campbell as Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald, a former bully and born-again Christian; interested in Clare. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an intense and energetic girl. (New) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, an athlete that has no clue when it comes to love. (New) *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new heartthrob and old friend of Clare's. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a fun-loving teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl in the gifted program. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother with a talent for music and cheerleading. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a sweet female-to-male transgender and Drew's step-brother. *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a usually awkward and overachieving nerd. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher. Other *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a girl with a penchant for dating jocks. *Elias Edraki as Anson Recurring Characters Students *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, Dave's girlfriend and a talented basketball player. *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a talented dancer. Trivia *Degrassi creator Stephen Stohn has confirmed that there will be a new version of the opening credits to accompany a new theme song comprosed of a 46-part children's choir alongside Tia from Eve And The Ocean. *Its been confirmed by TV addict that the eleventh season episodes of Degrassi will have one student of the male persuasion tackle the taboo that is shoplifting, another who is no stranger to trouble finding herself confronted with cocaine, while a third fan favorite is forced to deal with the baggage that comes when two squabbling parents fail to handle their divorce as maturely as one might hope. ﻿ Episode List External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11 Wikipedia] *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Facebook Page *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Canadian